Violet Potter
by Hazelaid
Summary: What if Harry had a twin? Violet is Harry's twin who looks just like Lily, but with James's eyes. Also Violet has one major difference from Harry other than no scar because Voldemort attacked Harry first, but what is this difference?
1. Chapter 1

**This story might be skipping the Hogwarts school years or it might be doing short clips from them.**

10 Years Ago

 _Voldemort looked down into the crib. He had just finished off Lily Potter. Now the question was which child should he kill first? Deciding that the boy was a bigger threat he aimed his wand at his forehead. A bright green light flashed it the room and Voldemort was no more as Harry Potter lie on his crib, crying, next to his napping sister._

Present

Harry and Violet Potter woke to a raping sound on the door of their cupboard. Their Aunt Petunia's voice then rang out rousing the two eleven year olds, "Wake up, Go get breakfast ready!". Harry groaned slightly. He turned to look at his twin, she had fiery red hair and rich brown eyes. He had heard from Aunt Petunia that Violet looked just like their mother, but with their father's got up and gently woke Violet by shaking her.

As soon as Violet opened her eyes, Dudley started jumping on the stairs, Shaking sawdust on both of them in the process. Harry knew that if they headed out now Dudley would slam the cupboard door in their faces, but if they stayed in would tell his parents they were refusing to get up. Knowing this Harry would always come out first to protect Violet.

He went to get the mail, because Violet liked cooking better and to be honest no one cared who did what as long as it was done. As Violet came out she flashed him a small smile. Harry looked at the mail, there was 7-8 letters for Dudley's birthday and a business letter for Uncle Vernon.

When Harry walked into the kitchen with the mail and handed it out he could see Dudley starting to wail about the number of gifts he had. Violet put breakfast on the table around the time everyone was coming to the conclusion to bring Harry and Violet to the zoo that day. Both Violet and Harry were happy with the breakfast because they always got a little extra as long as they were good on special occasions. For instance, the usual breakfast was a chunk of bread and some water. Today however they had juice toast and a little bi of bacon, of course they were never allowed to get a refill special day or not.

When they arrived at the zoo Harry and Violet were having a bunch of fun because they got to share not one, bur two ice creams. Also manly to the joy of Violet, there was a petting zoo that they visited and Violet got to pet a piglet, some ducklings, and a goat. Then the reptile house happened, Harry and Violet were still watching the snake after Dudley had left and Harry started to speak to it! On later days Violet told Harry that she could only here a low hissing sound escape from Harry's mouth. When Dudley ran up and the glass vanished both Harry and Violet were frozen in shock. When they got home they both got locked in the cupboard for it. After Harry sneaking some food in for them when the Dursleys were asleep they went to sleep themselves.

 **Bad? Good? Please tell me! I am also trying to only post a new chapter if someone reviewed. No review no chapter. All you have to do at the least is put a Y for it is good or a N for it is bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got FOUR reviews! That's the most review i have ever gotten! Even if you combine my other two stories. I need to remember to threaten readers with no more story to get reviews.**

Violet's POV

I woke to Harry shaking me awake. He grinned "Why are you always so hard to wake up?". I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. As our Dudley alarm clock went off Harry poked his head outside. As Dudley ran past he slammed the door on Harry's head. I winced, it looked like a hard hit started to get the mail as i went to start to make breakfast. I paused for a moment at the door then turned to Harry deciding to ask to switch jobs as a change. Harry agreed. He always did what i asked.(1) When i picked up the mail i looked at it. I ignored the letters for the Dursleys and looked at the two letters with Harry's and my names on them. I looked around and decided to put them in our cupboard, so we could open them together. I walked into the kitchen to find Harry struggling the breakfast. I sighed and shook my head as i went to help him after giving the Dursleys their letters. Harry always had trouble with cooking. He just wasn't very good at it. He understood it fine, but he seemed to find it difficult to do. Harry smiled at me as i reached the stove. We cooked breakfast together. Soon we reached the end of the day. When Harry opened our cupboard door he saw the letters and turned to me, "What are those doing there?". I replied, "They said our names and i wanted to open them together, so i put them in here. I forgot all about them until now.". Harry nodded and crawled in with me on his tail, then we turned around and Harry opened his letter first. It said,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

We turned to stare at each other then I handed my letter to Harry for him to open. Mine said,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are sad to inform you that you have not been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We apologize, but we can not take students that do not have the needed talent. We hope that you do not hold anything against us for this. Have a good day.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry looked me in the eye and said, "I'm sorry. Maybe this Dumbledore will let you stay at Hogwarts with me though.". We layed down and went to sleep with these thoughts swirling in our heads.

 **(1) I wish my siblings would do whatever i wanted. I do have two of them. They are both 8.**


End file.
